


Enough is Enough

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Series: Fallen Angel Coven [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animagus Harry Potter, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Grey Hermione Granger, Harem, Harry Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry has had enough, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slow To Update, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Work In Progress, coven - Freeform, not evil just manipulative, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament takes place in sixth year. Harry has had enough of everything. What does that mean for the wizarding world?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Harry Potter/Harem, Harry Potter/Multi, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Fallen Angel Coven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970332
Comments: 159
Kudos: 856
Collections: Started stories





	1. Halloween yet again.

Harry couldn’t believe it. Every Merlin damned Halloween, something had to happen. First year the troll, second, the Chamber was opened, third, Sirius tore up the Fat Lady portrait. Fourth year was actually fairly tame other than a fight in the halls with Malfoy. Ended with both of them in the hospital on Halloween though. Fifth year had been his first detention with Umbitch. Harry absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his hand with that thought. This year Harry was sixteen and the Triwizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts, and it was Halloween and his name just came out of the Goblet of Fire. The fact that he wasn’t of age didn’t seem to make a difference. Neither did the fact he hadn’t placed his name in the goblet or asked anybody to. He still hadn’t moved.

“Harry Potter” rang out yet again from Dumbledore.

Still Harry did not move. Until he felt a push from behind him where Hermione was seated. That jarred him enough to get him moving down the aisle toward the head table of the Great Hall. At first he couldn’t hear anything, but as he walked whispers began to enter his ears. At first, it was just a buzzing, as his mind couldn’t focus. Then words started to reach him. It was his second year all over again. Whispers of him being spoiled, or a cheat, or a dark lord in training all started up within moments. He was tired, so damn tired of being told he was their hero one moment and villivied the next. He was tired of constantly fighting for his life in a place that was supposed to be the safest place in Britain. He was tired of getting sent back to his so called ‘loving’ family every summer. He finally reached the head table. Enough was enough.

“ENOUGH! This is enough. I swear on my parents graves and on all my magic I did not put my name in that cup. Is that enough for all of you?” Harry spun to face the students. “Every year, I come here and in some way or another, everyone decides they have the right to judge me. You all praise me for killing Voldemort. Really, I was one year old. You all celebrate Halloween like it’s not the night I became an orphan.”

“My boy, perhaps…” 

Harry froze the Headmaster with a fierce glare. 

“And you, you're not even going to try and get me out of this are you? What letting me face Voldemort in both first and second year while standing aside and moving your pawns around like chess pieces isn’t enough? Scared your little weapon isn’t broken enough. Sending me back to those Muggles every summer? KNOWING how they treat me…”

Harry was cut off by a familiar drawl. “Mr. Potter, you will not disrespect…”

“Disrespect, you are going to talk to me about disrespect, Snape. You who were just as abused couldn’t even see what was right in front of you because you would rather see my father instead of me. Do you want to know what that bastard sent me back to every summer? Do you want to see what I have become so good at hiding that not even my two best friends know? Well I am done hiding, and damn the consequences. Now the whole school can know, cause after this I am leaving.”

With that Harry’s magic flared, and suddenly he stood before the entirety of Hogwarts and the representatives of two other schools in nothing but a pair of shorts. His glamours were completely gone. Gasps were heard from around the room. Harry stood there eyes closed for a few moments before he decided to take in the room. First, he sought out Hermione. The girl had stood by his side more than anyone else. He could see tears streaming down her face as she moved to come to him. He stilled her with a minute shake of his head. Then his eyes sought out Ron. He knew Ron had been jealous just moments ago, being one of the loudest to declare his opinion when Harry’s name had been called. Now his, well, friend might now be the right word, but Ron looked particularly green and shame faced.

Severus had been livid when Harry had cut him off. That was until the very next moment. After the flash of magic, the boy standing there was no longer the same. He stared aghast as he took in what he was seeing. The brat, who had been getting close to six feet tall, now stood shorter than his know-it-all friend. Instead of filling out like the other boys, the one in front of him looked like a starved animal. Potter, no Harry, his brain transplanted. Harry was covered in scars, scars that he recognised all to easily. Whipping scars covered the entirety of his back, many curling around to his torso as well. There were the telltale pockmark scars of burns on Harry’s arms, chest, and face. Then Severus noticed the words. Words gruesomely carved across the young man’s back. Starting at the top was the word freak, and under that useless. A much newer scar was carved just above where the shorts sat. One word that caused his heart to sink and he nearly lost his lunch. That word was whore.

“Do you see? Do you all see? This is your savior and all of you, save a small few can go rot in hell for all I care. I am done, I have had enough. I don’t care if I lose my magic, I don’t care if Voldemort wins. I shouldn’t have to rescue you. You have fucking adults to do that for you. Aurors, hit-wizards, Albus bloody fucking Dumbledore, look to them to save you because if Voldemort walked in that door right now, I would surrender on the condition he saved my friends. Beyond that I don’t care. You have all proven yet again that you are not worthy of my help or respect. Kindly fuck off!”

With that Harry shifted into the animagus form he had discovered last year. Everyone in the room was frozen in shock as a rare dusk falcon flew from the room and off into the distance. As if a spell lifted the room descended into chaos. Deep obsidian eyes never left the spot where the falcon disappeared.


	2. Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry collapses outside Hogwarts. Severus is a good guy. Shocking discoveries made.

Harry had just made it past the wards when the pain started. He quickly headed towards the ground and shifted back to his human self. From there the pain only intensified. His first thought was that he was losing his magic. It actually terrified him. No matter what he had said in the great hall, losing his magic scared him more than anything. The pain slowly filled him till it was like every beating from his uncle happening all at once. He could still feel his magic, in fact as he focused it felt like it was swelling, growing bigger and brighter. Another flare of pain dropped him to his knees as he emptied his stomach. Then the pain settled in his back and he felt his back explode outward. Just as darkness took him he felt strong arms lift him up.

“I have you Pot...Harry, I have you.”

**~~Severus POV~~**

Instead of helping with the pandemonium that was the Great Hall, and as much as he wanted to watch Minerva rail into Albus, he decided to slip out and see if he could find the brat. He quickly disillusioned himself, slipping out the teacher’s entrance and quickly making his way to the entrance hall. He swore when he didn’t see the boy, although he realized it was a fleeting hope that the boy...that Harry would have only made it this far. So the Forest, or would Harry truly try to flee. After that ‘display’ Severus wasn’t even sure that he knew Harry at all. He swallowed back the bile threatening his throat and slammed up his Occlumency shields. He would deal with that when he wasn’t trying to keep Harry safe with magic intact. 

He ducked outside just in time to hear a scream. It came from the direction of the gates to Hogsmeade. Severus took off at a run, if Harry had crossed the wards this might be bad. As he got closer he called out just as Harry fell to his knees and puked his guts out. He knew the boy hadn’t heard him as another scream tore from Harry, just as wings tore through the boy’s back. He knew the boy needed help and he didn’t trust Hogwarts at the moment. Without a second thought he scooped Harry into his arms whispering platitudes he would deny later. He apparated quickly, landing seconds later in Diagon Alley. He made his way to Gringotts, knowing they would be able help Harry and whatever had just happened.

**~~Inside Gringotts~~**

“Excuse me, I need help. It’s a case of child abuse and early creature inheritance. Please, I need the Potter manager and a healer. I’ll pay, just help Harry please.”

Severus did not care if he sounded desperate. In the walk over to the bank, Harry’s breathing had started sounding ragged and uneven. Harry hadn’t even twitched in response to the apparition, and Severus was really beginning to worry. Luckily, the goblins seemed to be taking him seriously. They themselves could see the boy was dripping blood and unconscious. 

“Follow us Lord Prince. His magic is dangerously close to exploding outward. We need to get him in a healing chamber immediately.”

Severus was led through a set of ornate double doors off to the left side of the tellers’ desks. They made their way quickly through winding paths until the goblin called for a halt. Severus couldn’t understand the phrase that was spoken, but was surprised when a section of the wall simply vanished and he was ushered inside a large room littered in runes. He was instructed to lay Harry on a stone slab in the center of the room. The goblin snapped his fingers and all of Harry’s clothes were swapped for a simple white ritual robe. Suddenly the goblin, who could sense magic, grabbed him and rushed the two of them into a side room. Severus noticed the goblin touch a rune as the past. Severus was about to ask what the hell was going on, when he felt a wave of magic surge into the ritual room. He stared anxiously through the glass window. He heard the Goblin beside him gasp, moments before his own gasp was drawn from him. There inside the room, Harry’s body was floating several feet above the slab. As he looked, the boy was suddenly enveloped in a black fire. He could feel the heat through the glass, and if it were not for the goblin, he would have tried charging into the room.

Mere moments went by, although Severus would swear it was hours. Finally, the flames died away and the goblin indicated that they could reenter the room. They were both in for a shock as there on the slab, instead of a sixteen year old teen, was a small child. He was around four years old, had glowing emerald eyes, and a pair of pure white, feathered wings coming from his back. The child was looking around the room and seemed unaffected by the wizard and goblin approaching him. Severus cautiously approached with one of his hands outstretched.

“Harry”

The child looked at him, but otherwise gave no indication that he recognized the name.

“Harry, do you know where you are?”

The little boy’s head tilted to the side and the others in the room heard a soft melodic voice come from Harry’s lips.

“Who dat?”

“Do you not know your name, little one?”

“They call Boy, Boy, or Freak. Not like it. Where dey?”

“They are not here. You are Harry, little one, and you never have to go back to them. I’ll make sure of it.”

Harry’s face lit up so brightly, it made Severus’ heart sink to think of what caused this little boy so much pain. Beside him the goblin finally spoke. 

“Lord Prince we need to do an inheritance test, and a deep medical scan to determine what caused the early inheritance as well as the de-aging.”

Severus nodded and looked at Harry. “Harry, do you trust me? We have to do some tests and things so we can make sure you are safe. Will you come with me?”

Harry’s head tilted again and he seemed to be studying Severus. Finally, he nodded, and held up his arms. Before Severus could move, Harry’s wings fluttered and sent the small child into his arms. He felt a smile form on his face, it had been years since anyone showed this level of trust in him and it felt right to be holding the boy. He wrapped his arms protectively around Harry as they moved out of the room and towards the goblins office. Harry was glancing around with a look of pure wonderment, and it made his heart warm to see the innocence and happiness on the little boy’s face. They made it to the Goblin’s office and Severus read the name Sharpfang on the plaque beside the door. Once inside, he took a seat in the indicated chair as Sharpfang took his own behind the desk.

“Master Sharpfang, thank you for your swift assistance today. Before we do the test perhaps you would care to see my memories of the events that led to us being here today. They may supply some answers.”

“That would be acceptable, Lord Prince. At the very least it should give us a place to start, aside from the tests.”

With that, Sharpfang snapped his fingers and a pensieve appeared on his desk. Severus swiftly brought the memory to the forefront of his mind and pulled forth a copy of it with his wand. He decided not to enter the memory so that he could watch over Harry. Sharpfang entered the memory and proceeded to spend an hour rewatching the events of that day. When he eventually pulled out, a feral growl escaped him. He quickly pulled it back as he saw the terrified expression on the young child’s face.

“My apologies Heir Potter. Lord Prince, may I keep this copy to show our king. We take child abuse very seriously, and I believe the Goblin nation will wish to help Heir Potter.”

“Of course Master Sharpfang, any help will be appreciated.”

“As of now I am authorising that any tests and healing that need be done shall be waived of all fees normally associated with them. Now we should get started. Inheritance test first and I shall call my wife, a healer, in to do the medical exam. Heir Potter, I am going to need some of your blood for this. Do you understand?”

“Hurt?” came the soft reply.

“Very little, and it will heal right up. Can you be a brave little warrior for me?”

Severus almost laughed at the look of childish determination that formed on Harry’s features as the boy nodded. He personally helped Harry nick his pinky finger with the elaborate dagger Sharpfang had produced. He vanished any blood left on the blade, and helped Harry drip seven drops into a bowl that Sharpfang produced. The goblin then poured in a potion, then dipped a parchment into the solution. Words began appearing and both goblin and wizard sucked in a breath at just the first few lines.

**Birth name:**

_ Hadrian Azazel James Potter _

**Parents:**

_ Lily Samantha Potter nee Evans, Mother _

_ Apollyon, Angel of Death, Father _

_ James Fleamont Potter, Father(blood adopted) _

_ Sirius Orion Black, Father(blood adopted, modified godfather adoption) _

**Creature Inheritance:**

_ Nephilim _

**Houses:**

_ Diabolus, Birth _

_ Evans, Birth _

_ Mortius, Birth _

_ Potter, Blood Adoption _

_ Black, Blood Adoption _

_ Peverell, Chosen by Magic _

**Titles:**

**_Lordships:_ **

_ Diabolus, Evans, Potter, Peverell _

**_Heir:_ **

_ Mortius, Black _

**_Other Titles:_ **

_ Master of Death, Prince of Hell _

**Bloodline Abilities:**

_ Beast Speech _

_ Death Magic _

_ Demon Magic _

_ Metamorphmagus _

_ Natural Animagus _

_ Death Speech _

_ Demon Speech _

**Magical Guardian:**

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (illegal) _

_ Emancipated, Goblet of Fire, Forced ‘of age’ binding magical contract _

_ Guardian needed due to Inheritance de-aging _

Severus sat back with a large sigh, “Well shit”


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Sharpfang make some choices about the near future

Severus was at a loss for what to do with the information now presented to them. Sharpfang looked shocked as well. Both goblin and wizard were shaken out of their thoughts by Harry giving a sudden squeal and a giggle. Severus realised the boy was no longer in his arms but was floating several feet in the air staring at his own wings.

“Harry, Harry please come back down here. I don’t want you to fall.”

Severus and Sharpfang both breathed a sigh of relief when Harry floated gently into Severus’ arms. Harry saw the looks on both their faces and buried his face in Severus’ neck.

“Sowwy, sowwy, no hurt. Pwease no hurt.”

“No Harry, I will never hurt you. No child deserves to be hurt.”

“Pwomise?”

“I promise Harry.”

Harry looked him deeply in the eyes. Severus felt as if his very soul was being searched and judged by those glowing emeralds. Harry then nodded and cuddled back into Severus. Turning back to Sharpfang, Severus retook his seat before speaking.

“Is there any way I can be named Harry’s guardian? Is there any way to get him out of the contract? If not, what do I do? There is no way Harry can compete at four years of age.”

“Hmmm, well we can unseal Lord and Lady Potter’s wills now that the new Lord Potter has been emancipated. That should allow us to find a guardian. Let me read through the contract which automatically appeared in Lord Potter’s files while I summon the wills.”

Severus sat back in surprise. Their wills had never been read. He felt drawn to protect Harry, he had to make up for years of verbally abusing his best friend's son. Even if he hated James, he was an adult and those had been the actions of a spoiled teenager. He felt tears start to fall on his face as he thought of all the misery he had caused an already suffering child. It extended beyond Harry too. How many children had he berated, called names, and verbally ripped to pieces since becoming a teacher? Ten, fifty, hundreds, the past 15 years flashed by in sharp relief until a small gentle hand touched his cheek. Harry was looking at him with concern in his bright eyes.

“Sevy hurt, it ok. Sevy no cry. Me help.”

With those words Harry kissed Severus’ wet cheek. He couldn’t help but smile and even felt a lightening in his heart at that. He would do better. Damn Dumbledore, but he was going to help protect and love Harry if it killed him. His attention was jerked back to Sharpfang, as the goblin called his name.

“Lord Prince, before I give you my findings on the contract, let us see what is in these wills shall we. Now young Lord Potter, I need permission from you to open these. Will you give it?”

Harry looked at Severus, who realised Harry only understood some of what was going on.

“Harry, do you trust me?”

Harry nodded.

“Ok then just repeat after me. I, Harry Azazel James Potter, give my permission to open my parents' wills.”

Harry did his best. Thankfully, it was more about intent than pronunciation and the wills proceeded to pop open. Sharpfang tapped them with a fingertip allowing a trickle of magic into the parchment and suddenly two voices sprung from the paper.

_ “We, Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Samantha Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and magic do make this our Last Will and Testament in the case of our untimely death. This will is to supersede any wills to have been made before it.  _

_ We make this will as we are currently in hiding from Dark Lord Voldemort. Please note that we went into hiding at the recommendation of Albus Dumbldore. Dumbledore also recommended that we switch our Secret Keeper over to Peter Pettigrew, stating that Sirius Black was too obvious. So if we are dead, Peter betrayed us, and it should be known that he is an animagus whose form is a common brown rat. Also, let it be known that Albus Dumbledore should have zero bearing on Harry’s upbringing. Harry should first be given to either Sirius Black or Severus Snape should the worst happen. Yes, Snape we mean you, it’s past time we grew up, and we know you would raise Harry well. Lastly, in know way should Harry go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are muggles who despise magic and not even true blood relations.  _

_ I discovered I was a pureblood adopted into a muggle family by the same name as my magical parents. They were killed during the last war and I somehow ended up in the muggle system. Harry dear if you are hearing this there are some journals in our vaults. You will be coming into a surprising inheritance at seventeen. If we are not there, hopefully they will explain things for you. On the parchment is a list of people that will receive items, everything else we own and all properties will be held in trust for when Harry comes of age. So mote it be.” _

Severus was shocked. They had trusted Harry to him, and he had let them down. Well that would all change now.

“Master Goblin, I wish to fulfill my role as guardian and adopt young Harry. I understand we may be able to get Sirius Black a trial with the information in the wills. However, he was imprisoned for many years and has been in hiding since his escape. After that much time with the Dementors, and not receiving proper care since, I highly doubt he could properly care for Harry.”

“Yes, seeing as you are named in the will, this can be done. However, may I advise you to take up your Lordship. This will make it more difficult for the Ministry to refute your claim.” 

Severus nodded his assent. 

“Now after looking over the contract. It seems whatever magic was used to confound the Goblet was strong enough to tie Harry’s magic to the Tournament. He will have to compete. As you said there is no way to do that at his current age. I believe and my wife will confirm that the de-aging is a temporary result of the inheritance trying to heal the abuse. As such after the deep diagnostic is performed as well as the blood adoption, we plan to place the two of you into a time chamber. We have a month until the first task. In that time, we can get one year in the time chamber. Hopefully, in that amount of time we can get Lord Potter back to his rightful age, although you both will be a year older when you leave the chamber.”

Severus took a deep breath, then looked at his soon to be son now asleep in his arms.

“Ok, let’s do this.” 


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian has some growing up to do. Mentions of rape in the diagnostic report.

The first thing they had to do next was get the diagnostic done. The transformation may have erased all of the physical evidence of abuse, but Goblin magic could pull all of the history of it from Hadrian’s magic. Sharpfang had led them to a different ritual room from before and introduced his wife, Boneweaver, as the head healer. This room would be used for both the diagnostic and the adoption. Severus set Hadrian in the center of the room with care not to wake him. He and the two Goblins stepped out of the room and Boneweaver activated a series of runes on the wall. Severus watched a soft glow surround the boy. He was drawn away by a curse coming from the healer who was reading over the parchment that had filled with the details of the diagnosis.

**Lifetime Health Diagnosis**

**_For_ **

_ Hadrian Azazel James Potter _

**0-18 months old:**

_ Various bumps and scrapes associated with play _

**18 months-4 years old:**

_ Killing curse scar and Horcrux _

_ Malnourishment _

_ Multiple infected rashes _

_ Magic core binding _

_ Inheritance binding _

_ Intelligence limiter _

**4-7 years old:**

_ Malnourishment _

_ Oil burns _

_ Multiple concussions _

_ Broken clavicle (improperly healed) _

_ Broken hand (improperly healed) _

_ Nerve damage from electrocution _

_ Heat stroke _

_ Whipping _

_ ‘Freak’ carved into back _

_ Three Obliviations _

_ Two resuscitation _

_ Second core binding _

_ Mate block _

**7-11 years old:**

_ Starvation _

_ Cigar burns _

_ Multiple concussions _

_ Broken hip (improperly healed) _

_ Broken ribs (improperly healed) _

_ Punctured lung _

_ Perforated spleen _

_ Lacerated kidney _

_ ‘Useless’ carved on back _

_ Two rapes _

_ Four resuscitations _

_ Ten Obliviations _

**11-16 years old:**

_ Extreme weight gain and loss _

_ Attempted possession _

_ Basilisk bite _

_ Basilisk poison _

_ Third degree burns _

_ Hypothermia _

_ Vanished bones _

_ Blood quill cursed scar _

_ ‘Whore’ carved into back _

_ Multiple Cruciatus curses _

_ Self poisoning _

_ Slit wrists _

_ Broken neck _

_ Four rapes _

_ Two forced abortions _

_ Three resuscitations _

_ Thirty Obliviations _

_ Magic core leech _

_ Love potions _

_ Multiple hexes and jinxes _

_ Compulsion potions and charms  _

_ Forced inheritance _

**Currently four years old due to healing de-aging.**

**All foreign magics cleansed by hellfire.**

Severus went through a flurry of emotions as he read down the list. Hadrian’s life had been hell on earth. Considering the boy was a Prince of Hell, it was probably worse. The boy he had seen as an arrogant copy of James was anything but. Now he had one year to try and make up for all the bad and to try and give Hadrian some happy memories to replace all this bad. He would also have to help Hadrian deal with his returned memories and probable PTSD and depression. The first thing he would do was give this deserving child a family. Severus clarified that the goblins would hang onto the evidence, and that they could perform no further healing. 

Now it was time for the blood adoption. Severus never thought that he would have kids, but just in the last few hours he had grown to see Hadrian as more. There was a fondness in his heart that he had not felt since he and Lily had been friends. Severus and Boneweaver entered the ritual room where they had to wake Hadrian up. Severus explained that they were going to drink a potion with both their blood mixed into it. Hadrian nodded and smiled when Severus asked if he wanted Severus as his daddy. Severus felt his heart flooed with both happiness and remorse at the overwhelming happy look on Hadrian’s face. No child should be so desperate for love and affection at only four years of age. Severus hoped that Hadrian would not take on to many of his features after taking the potion. No matter what happened he prayed that he kept those eyes that reminded him so much of his friend. Anything else would have to wait for Hadrian to grow to be revealed.

**~Time chamber~**

The first month in the chamber passed in a blur of giggles and fond memories. Once four year old Hadrian learned that he was safe, he became the most curious and precocious toddler. Severus never got mad though. He helped steer the young Nephilim towards games and books that would allow Hadrian to grow and stretch both his imagination and curiosity. Some of the best times from this period was bedtime and getting to read to the inquisitive imp, as Severus took to calling him with fondness. By the end of the first month, Hadrian had aged up to being six.

From then on it seemed Hadrian would age a year for every month spent in the chamber. At six they began working on muggle subjects, building on Hadrian’s memories but also improving them. Without the limiter on his mind, and no Dursley’s punishing him for doing too well, Hadrian flourished. At seven, they started on other languages on top of mathematics and sciences. By the time Hadrian was ten, he spoke six languages and could read and write three that were considered dead and no one spoke. From there they began focusing more on magic. By eleven, they were caught up on third year spellwork and theory. 

Severus shouldn’t have been surprised that Hadrian showed an aptitude for Potions. Lily had been almost as good as himself. In fact Hadrian was showing a strong aptitude in Defense and Charms as well. As Hadrian was nearing fifteen, they focused on dueling and fighting. All through this, Severus made sure that Hadrian was having fun and getting exercise. Each age marker was greeted with a birthday celebration and gifts. He trained the boy in martial arts and a few weapons that he knew. The chamber was even big enough for flying, which Hadrian did with enthusiasm both on a broom and off. Having wings had given him a sense of freedom he had not known even on a broom. Etiquette and politics lessons ensured that Hadrian would re-enter the wizarding world prepared to take up his mantle as Lord and Heir of six houses. Hadrian still had troubles with nightmares at times, but they were becoming fewer. 

Now the last month was upon them. Without all the negative life experiences, particularly the starvation, Hadrian had grown into a fine young man. He now stood over six feet tall and had built up lithe muscles. No more was the skinny sickly looking kid. In its place, was a handsome man. He kept his hair long and pulled back in a low ponytail. His emerald eyes now shown with knowledge and when he let his power flow they glowed with intensity. Hadrian rarely used his metamorphmagus abilities. However, it did allow him to add tattoos to his skin that changed with his mood. 

They spent the last month exploring Hadrian’s various abilities. Death and Demon magic were nothing like what wizards could do. The two of them discovered that Hadrian could use shadows to teleport. He could also call hellfire and manipulate it. Summoning death creatures and demons had been frightening and shocking the first time it happened. They had been practicing his shadow portalling and as he came out of one a dementor had followed him. They had both panicked until Hadrian had heard a voice coming from it. Apparently, Dementor’s had been a creation of Death, until they got loose on earth. Hadrian had been able to talk to it and keep it from sucking out Severus’s soul. After that, they discovered he could summon all sorts of beings. Lastly, they found his second animagus form, which was a shadow tiger. Just like that the year was up. Hadrian now had skills, knowledge, and the power to back them up. The wizarding world better watch out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited return to Hogwarts.

It turns out Hogwarts was going to have to wait just a few more hours. When Severus and Hadrian exited the Time Chamber, Sharpfang was waiting for them with news and an updated inheritance test. The goblins were able to find out that in order to trick the Goblet, Hadrian had been entered under another school’s name. Sharpfang had reached out to the school and explained the situation. The school, La Aradia Academia per Giovani Streghe or The Aradia Academy for Young Witches, agreed to send a representative to stand by Hadrian during the Tournament. Sharpfang mentioned that the witch was on her way and they decided to take a look at the updated inheritance test while they waited.

**Birth name:**

_ Hadrian Azazel James Potter _

**Parents:**

_ Lily Samantha Potter nee Evans, Mother _

_ Apollyon, Angel of Death, Father _

_ James Fleamont Potter, Father (blood adopted) _

_ Sirius Orion Black, Father (blood adopted, modified godfather adoption) _

_ Severus Tobias Snape-Prince (blood adopted) _

**Creature Inheritance:**

_ Nephilim _

**Houses:**

_ Diabolus, Birth _

_ Evans, Birth _

_ Mortius, Birth _

_ Potter, Blood Adoption _

_ Black, Blood Adoption _

_ Peverell, Chosen by Magic _

_ Prince, Blood Adoption _

**Titles:**

**_Lordships:_ **

_ Diabolus, Mortius _

**_Heir:_ **

_ Black, Prince, Potter, Peverell, Evans _

_ (Some reverted to Heir title on acceptance of new Guardian) _

**_Other Titles:_ **

_ Master of Death, Prince of Hell _

**Bloodline Abilities:**

_ Beast Speech _

_ Death Magic _

_ Demon Magic _

_ Metamorphmagus _

_ Natural Animagus _

_ Death Speech _

_ Demon Speech _

_ Natural Occlumens _

_ Natural Legilimens _

**Magical Guardian:**

_ Severus Tobias Snape-Prince _

**Coven:**

_ Unknown, mate needed for each house and grounding of magic. Can sire or bare children for mates. _

“So I need seven mates and I can father and mother children thanks to my Metamorphmagus ability. Also, I have been entered into this Tournament as another school’s student. If my language lessons served me well, the school is an all girl school. We need to find a proxy for all the Wizengamot seats we now control. I think I have a plan.”

Hadrian was cut off from continuing as the door opened and a beautiful witch stepped into the room. Hadrian and Severus stood and waited for her to introduce herself. She was a tall woman with sun-tanned skin and well-toned muscles. She moved towards them with the grace of a warrior and her eyes took in the room in seconds. Once in front of the two men she extended a hand. Hadrian took it first and leaned over to kiss the air above it, then Severus did the same. Although, he did hang onto her hand a moment longer than etiquette called for. Hadrian hid a smirk as she began to speak.

“Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I am Talia Gadot, Professor of Defense, both magical and physical, at Aradia Academy. I hear we have our first ever male student. You must be Hadrian and this is?”

“My father, Severus Snape-Prince, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts. I am very happy to meet you Miss Gadot. I was just about to lay out a plan for our return to Hogwarts and the British Wizarding world. Would you care to join us? I think you might like what I have in mind.”

**~E.i.E.~**

The students of Hogwarts and their guests were just sitting down to the First Task feast. Harry’s dramatic exit was still being talked about as well as the month-long absence of the Potion’s professor and Slytherin Head of House. The other main topic was the task coming up the following day. No one knew exactly what the competitors were going to face. Bets were being placed amongst the students about who would do the best. Pierre Montilyet was the Beauxbaton champion. He was a lithe man who spent more time with his face in a book than anything else. Hilde Svenson, the Durmstrang champion, looked every bit the shieldmaiden of her ancestry. Very few had worked up the courage to approach her. Millicent Bulstrude had formed a friendship with her and the two girls had quickly proven they were not to be messed with. The Hogwarts champion was none other than Gryffindor’s Katie Bell. The Chaser was handling the attention with poise while enjoying the affection of her surprisingly Slytherin girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass.

All heads snapped up as the large doors leading into the Great Hall banged open. Whispers started almost immediately as Hadrian, flanked by Severus and Talia swept into the room. Hadrian was wearing a generic, but nicely fitted set of black robes. On the breast and back was the Potter crest, as he wasn’t ready to reveal all of his houses just yet. His hair was long and he had changed it to a deep black almost blue color before pulling it into a ponytail. He strode up to the Head Table, ignoring all the murmuring as he went. Before Dumbledore could say a word, Hadrian had stuck the man to his chair and silenced him. All of this was done wandlessly and wordlessly so no one had a clue. Once Hadrian reached the platform he stepped up upon it and raised his wand. He set off a series of loud blasts to quiet the room.

“Now that I have your attention. A month ago I stood in this room and swore to you all that I did not enter this Tournament. I swore on my magic that I didn’t enter nor ask anyone to enter me. However, it seems I must go forth with this farce and participate. I know I look different then when I left. When I left, the mix of the Tournament recognizing me as of age and leaving the school wards triggered my inheritance that came with a creature inheritance as well. When the inheritance nearly killed me, Professor Snape grabbed me and took me to Gringotts where I de-aged to heal the abuse my body had taken. 

I spent the last month in a time chamber re-aging and being raised by the Professor. I found out a few things, things that will matter as this year goes on. I am a lord of two houses, and an heir to five more. Combine that with my creature and I need to find seven mates. As of this moment I am announcing the formation of the Diabolus Coven. Now, do not approach me or try and wriggle your way in. My creature will find those who are magically compatible and magically strong enough. If I approach you, you are allowed to decline and I will ask no questions. Now you are probably wondering who the lady accompanying me is. Allow me to introduce and welcome Talia Gadot, Professor of Defense at Aradia Academy for Young Witches in Italy. The reason she is here is I am apparently a transfer to said academy this year. As such I am sure the headmaster will be providing rooms for a visiting student and her professor. Yes, you heard me right, her. If I am to represent the school properly, I should look the part don’t you think.”

With that Hadrian, used his Metamorphmagus abilities and shifted forms. At the same time, he waved his wand and his robes changed into the appearance of the academy’s outfit. When he was done, The young lady standing there was rather stunning. Hadrian literally just shifted to the natural female version of himself. Her hair now hung to her waist but remained the same color. She was tall, almost six feet in height. She had a lithe but muscular form and was quite shapely. Her green eyes were just as piercing especially without glasses in the way. The Aradia Academy uniform was much more modern than Hogwarts. Simple black Mary Janes were at the base of long legs encased in black tights. Starting just above her knees was a green plaid skirt, into which was tucked a white blouse. A green vest, jacket and neckerchief completed the look. The Muggleborns in the room might have seen a resemblance to Catholic school uniforms. The girl slipped a green headband onto her head to hold her hair back.

“For the rest of this year you may call me Viola.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Great Hall scene.

“Granted, you need to be my friend to call me that. If you follow formalities, it is Heiress Black. To those not inundated with etiquette lessons, Miss Black will be fine. Now a few last things and then I will let you go back to your food. Hermione Granger, please stand and be acknowledged. You have stood by me through many a harrowing adventure in our first five years here. I love you like a sister. I am offering you two things. One, I offer you sponsorship under my House, so you might receive the respect your intelligence is due. Two, I offer that you become my true sister, by blood and magic. This is a selfish offer as I always wanted a sister. You do not need to answer at this time. Take a week, research what this means in your precious library, and ask around to those in our school who would have answers for you.”

Viola smirked as gasps had been heard throughout the Great Hall, but held up her hands to forestall any shouts or comments.

“Lastly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley. Ronald, you might not know this but a few of your family members have conspired to take my Houses and my wealth. Find out who they are and stand against them with the others and just maybe you will start to repair our friendship, if that matters to you. Ginerva, make any attempts to weasel your way into my coven and you will discover what the weight of seven houses opposed to you feels like. This is a warning to you all. Between my creature and my rings, I am immune to love potions, the  _ Imperious _ curse, and compulsions both spell and potion. Test me and you will not like my response. Thank you for your attention. Please return to your meal.”

Viola then made her way over to Hermione, while Severus and Talia took their places up and the head table. She gave her curly-haired friend a huge hug. 

“Take the time you need. Use Hedwig to send your parents a letter to explain things once you understand. No matter what you are my sister. We will talk more later, there is something I must do.”

Viola then strolled over to the Slytherin table, stopping directly across from a familiar blonde. She gave a polite cough to gather the nearest group of students attention. When Draco looked up at her, she curtseyed deeply to him before his usual sneer could appear.

“Heir Malfoy, I would like to apologise deeply on behalf of my houses. As I said a month ago, I was raised by muggles. I learned about magic the day we met in Madam Malkin’s. I received zero education between then and when we met on the train, other than Hagrid telling me of how bad Slytherin was. I now understand that as a pureblood heir, you have certain expectations as well as ideals you have been taught. However, that day you reminded me way too much of my bullying cousin. That is why I refused to take your hand that day. We have grown and changed since then. In fact, I have had a new childhood with proper education from my new father. Would you accept my apology and my own offer of a new chance to get to know each other?”

Draco gave her an appraising glance with one eyebrow raised. He kept hidden the racing thoughts running through his mind. There had not been a coven in Britain since the time of the founders. While he knew he would not be a part of it, the girl in front of him now commanded a huge amount of power. Enough power to sway even his own father away from the Dark Lord, if he returned. This was also what he had been hoping for since that fateful September 1st. So Draco stood and bowed over Viola’s extended hand, raising it to kiss above it.

“I accept. Would you care to join us for the feast?”

Viola nodded and sat directly across from Draco. Soon enough she was introduced to the others sitting around Draco. There was a tall, handsome boy named Blaise Zabini sitting next to an equally tall, slightly mousey Theo Nott. Sitting on either side of Draco were two girls. One was slightly pug faced and had black hair. Her name was Pansy Parkinson and she seemed to be annoying Draco with overt attempts to get his attention and flirt. The other had long blonde hair and a perfectly stoic face. She was Daphne Greengrass, whom Viola had heard nicknamed the ‘Ice Queen’ by other students. There was Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, who merely grunted as they were stuffing their faces with Ron Weasley like fervor.

“So Heiress Black, you mentioned having a new father. He must have done something right to create the vision that joins us tonight. Do we perchance know who this man might be?”

“Indeed you do. In fact, he is quite close to you Heir Malfoy. He also walked in with me and saved my life when my inheritance nearly ripped my body apart. The great potion master himself, Lord Prince, or as we all usually call him, Professor Snape.”

“My godfather adopted you and raised you anew? So that is where he was for the last month. He owes me an apology. The Headmaster covered his classes and it was a nightmare.”

Viola broke out in giggles at the offense that spread across Draco’s face. From there, they moved on to catching Viola up on the last month of gossip and schooling. Eventually separate conversations began forming and Viola enjoyed listening for a while. She was beginning to see that while Slytherins might hold back the visual emotion in public, they were just as passionate about many of the same things Gryffindors were. Nott was just as obsessed with schoolwork and just as intelligent as Hermione. Blaise, who gave permission to use his first name, was a relentless and hilarious flirt. He often caused Viola to blush and break out into giggles. Miss Greengrass had a sharp wit which she used to great effect when talking about various rumours or students. Other than Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson seemed the least Slytherin out of them. She kept making snide comments at Viola in between making goo goo eyes at Draco. Viola mostly tuned her out until one comment made her head snap around.

“So what horrible creature did your pathetic Mudblood bitch of a mother bend over and cuckold James Potter with?”

The temperature in the whole Great Hall dropped by several degrees instantly. Everyone around Viola had gone a little pale with the magical pressure they were suddenly feeling. Viola cast a quick  _ Sonorus _ . 

“Duel Master Flitwick and all those gathered here bear witness. Heiress Pansy Parkinson I, Lady Viola Lilian Potter-Evans-Prince-Black-Peverell-Mortius-Diabolus, hereby challenge you to an honor duel. As the offended party, I declare it to take place immediately and till unconsciousness. As the challenged party, you may state the punishment for the loser.”

Dumbledore tried to interrupt, but was immediately silenced by Professor Flitwick. 

“You cannot interfere in a formal challenge Albus, you know this. What say you Heiress Parkinson.”

“I accept. The loser must serve the winner for the rest of the school year. Don’t worry Potty, I’ll give you time to train so you don’t die outright in the Tournament.”

Tables were quickly cleared and moved to the side as Flitwick, with Severus’ help, created a dueling platform and seating for the students and visiting schools to watch. Severus had a permanent grimace on his face, over the fact that one of his snakes had already fucked up this badly. It took less than ten minutes for everything to be set up and everyone seated. Flitwick moved up to the center of the platform and motioned the two girls to take a side.

“A formal honor duel challenge has been issued and accepted. The duel will last until one participant is unconscious and the loser will be the servant of the winner for the remainder of the school year. No black magic, no unforgivables, watch the dark magic. Nothing designed to kill outright. Have you selected your seconds?”

“Hermione Granger?”

“Accepted.”

Viola winked at her soon to be sister.

“Draco Malfoy.”

“I decline,” came the drawled response.

Pansy gasped and glared at the blonde. She then straightened up and looked around.

“Who will stand as my second?”

“I will,” a seventh year Slytherin boy stood and moved to the platform. 

“Adrian Pucey is recognized as second. Once I am clear of the platform, you will bow and begin.”

Flitwick moved off the platform and protective shields sprung up to protect the audience. Viola immediately bowed while keeping her eyes on Pansy. Which was the smart thing to do as the girl barely attempted a bow before slinging spells. Viola merely stood up and at the last second raised a shield mere inches in front of her. She had not even pulled her wand nor spoke as the shield appeared. For the next ten minutes she planted herself there like a statue, her shield never wavering as spell after spell crashed across it. Finally, she got bored and began walking towards Parkinson. The shield didn’t falter or fall, causing many in the room to stare in awe at the casual display of power. Parkinson’s eyes went wide as Viola stalked directly up to her. Then her world went black as Viola reached out a finger and flicked her in the forehead. Viola glanced down at the crumpled form at her feet before shrugging and strolling off the platform and out of the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. My muse seemed to leave me and my health hasn't been great. Hopefully this means updates coming for several stories. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as she was out of the Great Hall, Viola moved to a nearby empty classroom. She was happy to find it was full of old furniture. Severus had taught her that her anger wasn’t for the public. Letting that emotion take over gave power to those around you and limited your own ability to focus. So she had focused in the great hall, using Occlumency to tamp down on her anger at Pansy. Her father had also taught her not to leave it bottled up. As soon as possible, she should find an outlet. This is why she was happy to find this room. She didn’t bother to pull her wand out. With her left hand she flicked furniture into the air and with her right she sent out destructive blasts of magic. About a half hour later, she felt the last vestiges of anger leave her as she stared at a pile of destruction. Just then there was a knock on the door. Viola flicked her hand repairing everything and setting the room to rights. With another flick the door was unlocked, and a blond head peaked in first followed by a petite body. Viola gave her friend a smile.

“Hello, Viola. The feathersprites said you would be done now. They also said I needed to be here when you were done. Do you know why?”

“I think I do Luna. I think you are meant to be my first mate, my little angel.”

“I think so too. There are definitely a lot of hinklepinks in the room. How did you know I was an angel?”

Viola watched in awe as the young girl she had known for a few years suddenly shifted slightly. Two beautiful, white feathered wings spread out from Luna’s back. Her hair turned pure white and the irises of her eyes turned gold. Viola couldn’t hold back as she moved towards her first mate. Her huge wings, feathers the color of obsidian, spread from her own back. Her eyes were glowing with power as she pulled Luna into her arms and wrapped both of them in her wings. She swept Luna into a kiss and marvelled and the taste of honeysuckle and vanilla. Unfortunately, their moment was broken by a deep cough at the door.

“Viola, you might want to pull your features and your magic in. I was able to track you here through that. We don’t need the Headmaster to be even more inquisitive after those two displays of power in the Great Hall. Miss Lovegood, I believe you need to head back to your common room as it is close to curfew.”

Viola was quick to do both before turning to Severus.

“Sorry Father, Luna showed me her true form and it pulled to me. Luna, I will let you know tomorrow where my rooms are and you will be welcome any time you wish.”

“Within reason Viola. I know you plan to find all your mates before the end of school. However I do not need to be a grandfather so soon.”

“Daaaaaaaad! Not cool.”

Luna giggled and took one more kiss from the exasperated nephilim. “See you tomorrow love. Good luck with that task.” She then disappeared out of the room.

Viola huffed and rolled her eyes as Severus merely raised an eyebrow. He then led her out of the room and headed for the dungeons. It seems her room was to be situated directly across from her father’s rooms. Inside, she found what equated to a small flat. She had a sitting area with a small fireplace. There was a small kitchenette, where she could ask the house elves to bring her food. The bedroom was set up with a queen sized bed. Bookshelves lined one wall split by a study desk. There was a large wardrobe where her things were already put away. Everything was done in tasteful dark greens, greys, blacks and some purples. It was rather beautiful.

“Dobby.” There was a slight pop as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Mast...Mistress Viola bes callin Dobby.”

“Yes I did Dobby. I wanted to thank you for putting my things away. I also wanted to ask. How do you like working here? The reason I ask, Severus taught me about the bond house elves need and I have been worried about you. Are you doing ok?”

Tears were forming in the house elf’s eyes. “Mistress bes worried bout Dobby. Dobby be ok, Hogwarty’s magic be a lot. There bes elf here not so lucky. Dobby be starting to feel it, but Dobby still wants paid.”

“It’s ok Dobby, who is this other elf. Can you bring them here?”

“They being Winky, Mistress Viola. Dobby bring her.” 

Dobby popped away for just a moment returning with a female house elf in a tattered dress clutching a butterbeer. Viola recognized the elf from the Quidditch World Cup this past summer. 

“This being Winky, she being sick since her Master let her go.”

Viola knelt down and reached out her magic towards the elf. She sensed that Winky had not been fully released from the magics binding her to her old house. She swore against whomever the past master had been. By not cleanly breaking her from the family magic, she was getting sicker very quickly. She cleared Winky of her drunkenness with a thought. The eld looked at her in fear at the magic and sudden sober mind.

“Winky, I am not going to hurt you but I need you to be sober. I want to offer to bind both of you to my houses. I am the Lady of two houses, and Heiress of five more. I am forming a coven with seven mates. Dobby, if you want paid we can create a contract. Winky, I know your former master left you stuck in his family’s magic. I can truly free you as you bind to me. Would you both agree to that?”

“Missy Viola really bes wanting Winky and can free Winky.”

“Mistress be paying Dobby, even with bonding.”

“Yes.”

“We’s be accepting”

Viola knelt down and held out both hands. Dobby and Winky placed their corresponding hands palm against palm with her.

“I, Viola Lilian Black, accept Dobby and Winky into my Coven as house elves. They will be bound by my houses’ magic. I swear to provide shelter and food. I swear that they will not be punished unduly or excessively. So mote it be.”

There was a flash of magic and Viola pushed some further into Winky eradicating the blocks that still held the house elf back. When it was all done, she could feel the subtle shift connecting them all.

“So a few things. No punishing yourselves, if you believe you have done something deserving of punishment, you will come to me and accept whatever I tell you. Also, take these galleons. Tomorrow you will purchase fabric and create uniforms for yourselves. You represent seven Noble and higher families. You represent a princess of Hell, and you will need to look the part. I have already found one of my mates, Luna. I will tell her tomorrow that you are available to her as well. You will keep my secrets and avoid the headmaster. I will be up early and will take breakfast here in my sitting area. You two are the only ones who can prepare meals for me. Dumbledore is not to be trusted and I don’t trust that he won’t command the other elves to slip something in my food. Now it is time that I go to bed. I will see you soon.”

The elves popped away and Viola went about her bedtime routine before slipping into her bed. It had been a draining evening and she was asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to get to the first task, and then it ran away from me. Hope you still enjoy.
> 
> Next chapter: First Task and more Luna.


	8. Chapter 8

Viola woke to a soft knocking at her door the next morning. Throwing on a robe, she moved quickly to open the door. Talia was standing there wearing the resplendent teaching robes of The Academy.

“I was just informed that the task will start at one this afternoon. You are allowed meals in your room or in the Great Hall. They do ask that you try to join everyone in the Great Hall for suppers, but it is not required. I recommend dressing in your dueling robes and making an appearance at lunch. I know you still have some friends here.”

“Thank you Professor Gadot. I will be there for lunch. I know several people have been worried for me. They should see that I am still their friend. Are you guiding me to the task after work?”

Talia nodded and left Viola to her own devices. Viola decided she would ask Dobby for some breakfast, while she wrote a letter to her dogfather. They hadn’t spoken since before the Goblet incident and Viola had so much to tell the man. She moved over to her desk summoning some parchment, ink, and quill. Moments later a simple dish of eggs, bacon, and toast appeared with a glass of orange juice. That was perfect as she wasn’t sure how much her nerves could handle today. Then she got busy writing the letter.

_ Hey Snuffles, _

_ Not sure if you heard yet, but Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Somehow my name was selected, despite me not entering myself. A lot has happened because of this. We really need to talk. Send a reply, and we will find a way to meet up. Do not do something stupid and get yourself caught. That would truly tear me apart. The first task is today, I’ll let you know how it goes. I love you and miss you. _

_ Harry _

Viola decided to send the letter before lunch. She headed up to the owlery where Hadwig was waiting for her. The beautiful snowy owl drifted down and settled on Viola’s shoulder and began to preen her hair.

“Hello girl, sorry I was gone for so long. I know I look different but I swear it is me. A lot has changed in the last month. I promise to spend time with you, but for now can you bring a letter to Snuffles for me. Just don’t be seen, ok.”

Hedwig gave her a look like  _ “Do you really think I’m stupid?” _ , making Viola giggle a bit. She pet Hedwig’s soft feathers and accepted the soft nip of affection in return. She then tied the letter to Hedwig’s leg and sent her on her way. As she was leaving the room, she bumped into a body that was rather firm. Looking up she found herself looking into the soft brown eyes of one of her former dormmates. Her eyes travelled over his body for a moment taking in how fit the young man was becoming.

“Oh hello Dean. Ordering more art supplies? Excited for the first task?”

It took Dean a moment to realize the beautiful girl before him was his friend Harry.

“H-hi Ha… Sorry, I mean Ms. Black. Um, yes I need a new sketchbook and pencils. I am very excited and hope to draw several pictures from today. I, uh, I wanted to say I am sorry I never noticed how bad you had it. I’ve been your roommate all these years and I never knew. I…”

“Dean, Dean, breath. It is ok. I was very good at hiding it. I didn’t want anyone to know. You were never rude or mean to me. I wish we had been a little closer. I realize now that Ron kept me from really getting to know a lot of you. I hope we can change that, and you can call me Viola. Wanna have lunch together?”

After getting an affirmative nod, Viola waited for Dean to send off his letter. Viola took his arm and looped hers into it. She knew he wouldn’t get the significance of doing such, but she would teach him eventually. Her instincts were thrumming inside of her. That was a conversation for later. She led them through a fun conversation of muggle topics and school. She asked how things were in Gryffindor, and how people were doing. It was a rather insightful conversation. Dean was oblivious to the stares sent towards the two as they walked. Luna joined them just as they reached the Great Hall. They spent lunch looking over his sketchbook and talking about his love of art. Apparently, Dean’s biological father loved art. That was about as much as his mother had ever told him about the man he never met. Dean loved his step-father and his half-siblings, but sometimes he truly wished he knew more. For all he knew, he was a half-blood. Professor Gadot came and collected Viola for the task as lunch was winding down. She stood after giving Luna a quick kiss. Then the two leaned over and eached kissed one of Dean’s cheeks. He ducked his head, but let Luna take his hand on the way to the task.

**~E.I.E.~**

The Great Hall was in an uproar at dinner later that night. Viola sat down next to Hermione with an eye roll and set the golden egg on the table. The task had been dragons, nesting mothers to be exact. Inside, Viola was fuming. How dare the organisers of this tournament use such intelligent and magnificent magical beings for sport? She was going to be getting in touch with a solicitor, the ICW, and a journalist as soon as she could. Viola couldn’t care less that she had received the lowest score. All she had done was talk to her dragon, requesting the imposter egg and vowing to take the dragon’s complaint to those in charge. After the task, she had found Charlie Weasley and asked to see his supervisor. She had railed at the man for a good hour, especially once she found out that two of the dragon’s had been injured and one had lost half of her clutch. Charlie had looked significantly sheepish and asked Viola to share his apologies to his precious dragons. Viola knew that the asexual young man truly cared for the beings he cared for. So she used her gifts to help calm the dragons, allowing Charlie to apply salves and treatments to their wounds. Lastly, she had blessed the half clutch so that each one left would survive and grow strong. It was the least she could do. She glared up at the head table as those around her ate. People were going to pay, and she had plans on how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a rather short chapter for such a long wait, but I wanted to get it out. Hope you still enjoy. I finally got diagnosed with ADHD and I am hoping my new meds help me focus on my writing. I have about 8 stories I am bouncing between, so please stick with me, more is on its way.


End file.
